


Karasuno Pack Life

by 0Night_Bunny0



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha Asahi, Alpha Kageyama Tobio, Alpha Kiyoko, Alpha Sawamura Daichi, Alpha Tsukishima Kei, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Tanka, F/F, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, M/M, Omega Hinata Shouyou, Omega Sugawara Koushi, Omega Verse, Omega Yachi, Omega Yamaguchi Tadashi, Pack Dynamics, Possible Smut?, omega Nishinoya, tags are being a bitch and not letting me find stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:22:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26209384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0Night_Bunny0/pseuds/0Night_Bunny0
Summary: All of the aged-up Karasuno members decide to become a pack and move into a den together. What could go wrong?
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 120





	1. Explaining :)

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my new series :D Not much else to say besides enjoy! And also ._. the characters without much screen time are probs not going to be included unless I basically make up personalities sooooo  
> so :3  
> ALSO just wanted to mention, no it doesn’t follow anything having to do with the manga, just the anime and there will be non cannon things :)

Alphas: Usually dominate with a more controlling scent. They are the strongest of a pack (usually) and can use their scent to control other genders and sometimes their own. Alpha females can still get Omegas pregnant. 

Betas: Almost just like humans but they still produce a scent; however, it is weak. Can have "mates" but can't bond so they usually will marry. 

Omegas: Can get pregnant no matter the first gender. 

Heats: Monthly heats and vary per person. Bonded Omegas only want their Alphas. 

Packs: In the past packs would all live in a "Pack House" or "Pack Den" which is basically a large house that fits a whole pack. They are still around but not common. Packs have a lead Alpha which is the most dominate Alpha of the pack and usually the oldest among the adult but not elderly Alphas. They can influence other Alphas to submit with their scent. The lead Omega is usually their mate and is called the "Prime Omega" (Made up name lol), their job is to look after everyone in the pack.

Bonds and mates: Alphas will bite their Omega and if the Omega is accepting, they will be bonded. The Omega and Alpha must be under no influence for it to be successful. 

Scents: Scent glands are in the neck, wrists, and thighs. Based on the secondary gender, they vary slightly. Bonded Omegas and Alphas can become nauseated by some other Alphas or Omegas scents especially if they are pregnant. 

Sawamura Diachi  
Secondary gender: (lead) Alpha  
Scent: sweet coffee  
Age: 23  
Occupation: Police officer 

Sugawara Koushi  
Secondary gender: (prime) Omega  
Scent: Vanilla  
Age: 23  
Occupation: Elementary school teacher 

Azume Asahi  
Secondary gender:  
Scent: wood  
Age: 2  
Occupation: Author/Co-Owner of Bakery

Shimizu Kiyoko  
Secondary gender: Alpha  
Scent: Burnt sugar  
Age: 23  
Occupation: volleyball association secretary (idk man)

Nishinoya Yu  
Secondary gender: Omega  
Scent: Cinnamon sugar  
Age: 22  
Occupation: Personal trainer

Shouyou Hinata  
Secondary gender: Omega  
Scent: Lemon cake and sugar  
Age: 21  
Occupation: College student

Tsukishima Kei  
Secondary gender: Alpha  
Scent: Pine  
Age: 21  
Occupation: College student

Yamaguchi Tadashi  
Secondary gender: Omega  
Scent: Sweet grass  
Age: 21  
Occupation: College student 

Kageyama Tobio  
Secondary gender: Alpha  
Scent: Vanilla sweet cream  
Age: 21  
Occupation: College Student

Yachi Hitoka  
Secondary gender:  
Scent: Strawberries and blueberries  
Age: 21  
Occupation: College student/part time designer 

(People not in the den)  
Tanaka: Beta | Personal trainer  
Kuroo: Alpha  
Kenma: Omega


	2. (1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to get into some actual story- Yayyyy

Suga felt Daichi wrap his arms around him before he felt his kiss on top of his head. He opened his eyes slightly to the dimly lit room and looked up at his mate. "Mmh 'morning". 

Daichi placed a tea on the nightstand. "Good morning. I'm leaving for work in ten minutes and you have to get ready for school." Daichi looked over at his half awake mate and smiled. Suga groaned.

"You somehow make it feel like I'm still a child they with the way you say somethings. It's my dad waking me up for school all over again each morning." Suga slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes and then reached for the drink. He hummed into it as he took a sip after blowing away some of the steam. 

Daichi kissed Suga's head again and laughed. "I'm leaving now, have a good day with the kids". Suga replied with a hum as he drank more of his tea. He watched his mate disappear through the door. 

Once he finished his tea he got up and got dressed. He packed up all of his papers and lesson plan for school and unplugged his laptop, putting it in it's bag. Suga quickly grabbed a chocolate croissant (its a mission of mine to include these in every story since I love them so much) and his lunch and went out the door with his bags and food in his hands. He got to his car quickly unlocking it and putting everything down on the passenger seat before starting the car and driving off. 

Once he got to the school he greeted everyone in the hallway on his way to the teachers lounge. Once he got there, he put his bags down on a chair and labelled his lunch before putting it in the fridge. He set some water to boil so he could have another tea before talking to the others in the room. He went over to talk to one of the newer Omega female teachers who was putting something in the microwave. They talked about what they were planning for class and a few story funny stories about the kids (none were mean just silly) and when the food's smelled seeped out of the microwave, Suga's stomach lurched. He didn't know why but the smell of that food, whatever it was, smelled rancid to him. He excused him self to go check on the water to see if it was ready. When he saw her take out the food he paused looking to see what it was. When he found out it was something he normally loved he was confused since it smelled so bad to him. He dismissed it though and grabbed his tea and bags and left with a quick goodbye. 

He got to his room and unlocked it, propped the door open, and flicked on all the lights. He went over to his desk and put his croissant and tea down before placing his bag on the ground and taking out his laptop. He ate his croissant while typing and greeted the early kids as they walked in. One girl came up to him and gave Suga a picture and a flower. He thanked her and smiled thinking about how cute it was. He put the picture up on the wall behind him before filling a glass with water from the sink in the classroom. He put the cup on his desk and put the flower in it. It was obviously from her garden at home so he just hoped she got permission to take one. 

Once class started he went over simple math and some subtraction before going onto english. After a little while he had them line up and brought them to the art room for their special (if you live somewhere where they don't use this, its basically like the extra thing like Tuesdays are art and Fridays are gym and other days are blah blah whatever). He greeted the art teaacher before leaving the room to go back to his. 

Sometime during his lunch break, Suga excused himself from the teachers lounge to go to the bathroom. He walked a little faster than you should in a school because once he got to the teachers bathrooms he rushed in and emptied his stomach into the toilet. 

He sat there for a second making sure he wasn't going to throw up again before getting up and fixing himself and washing his hands. He went quickly to the nurse before lunch ended. 

He told her that he had thrown up and wasn't feeling well and would need to leave. She nodded and called the office having them prepare a sub for the rest of the day. Once they told them they had a sub going to the room now, the nurse told Suga and let him go.

Suga went and grabbed all of his stuff walking to his car. He still felt ill and when he checked his phone, it was only 10 am still. While Suga had to be given such an early lunch he didn't know. Once he got in his car he realized his probably couldn't drive as he felt another wave hit him. He opened his door and emptied his stomach once again. 

He got out his phone and tried to think of who he could call that had a car and could drive him right now. His first thought was Daichi but there was no way he could get off of work and that quickly so he dismissed the idea. He thought of Hinata second since he didn't have work or school right now and quickly called him. 

When he heard his bubbly voice say "Suga-san!" he smiled. "Are you okay Suga? Shouldn't you be in class still? *gasp* Did something happen?! Oh no oh no-"

"Shoyo calm down I'm fine. I'm just sick or something and I had to leave class and I don't think I can drive home. Could you possibly come pick me up?"

"Of course! I'll be there in 15 ish minutes! Bye Suga see you soon!" Suga could hear him shuffling around his dorm room as he was talking and the bye was accompanied by a door opening and closing.

While waiting Suga looked up what could be wrong tried to push down the one thought that kept reappearing. He had been extra tired this morning, he thought. One of the things that came up the most was the thing he was brushing off as impossible. But as he thought back and remembered more, it became more and more possible. 

Once Hinata got there, Suga went in the car with him and he said he would just come to get his car when he felt better and it shouldn't be a problem if he left it there. Once they got to Suga's house, Hinata helped him inside and asked if he wanted some water. When Hinata came back with the water Suga looked at him. "Hey Hinata?"

Hinata looked over with a confused expression. "Yes Suga? You never say Hinata anymore, it's usually Shoyo, is something wrong?"

Suga looked at Hinata and shook his head. "No, I just wanted to ask if you could get something for me."

"Sure! What do you need?"

When Hinata came back from the store he gave it to Suga and looked at him. "Do you want me to stay? If you want I can leave-"

"No, stay. Please." Suga said taking the plastic bag from Hinata and going to the bathroom.

Suga waited for it to change. "Is it a good thing for you if it is positive?" Hinata said, vibrating nervously at his side. 

Suga looked over to Hinata. "For me it is good, I don't know how Daichi will react though." 

"I'm sure he will be happy if it is!" Hinata said a smiled trying to look over Suga's shoulder to see if it changed yet.

Suga looked down at the red cross that appeared. Suga gasped slightly and looked closer to make sure it was really there, like his eyes were tricking him. 

"Sugaaaa! You're having a baby! *gasp* OR MAYBE MORE THAN ONE!" Hinata rambled out words of excitement. 

Suga smiled with tears forming in his eyes. Hinata hugged Suga and while hugging him looked up at Suga. "Are you telling Daichi and the rest of the them later?" (he is referring to the old team).

Suga hummed. "Yes, maybe you could help me set up a dinner for tonight? I also wanted to talk about maybe something else."

Hinata stood up and put his hands on his hips and then saluted. "I will make the best dinner you could imagine!" 

Suga told Hinata about his other idea and got happy, excited, quick nods from Hinata, who pretended to zip his mouth after, showing he wouldn't spill anything and would let Suga say it.

Suga got the yes from all of the invited people and Hinata rushed out to go get ingredients for the dinner. 

When Hinata got back he started making the katsudon, ramen and other side dishes and eventually Daichi arrived home.

Suga and Hinata greeted him and Daichi said hello before going to shower in the bathroom attached to their room.

People slowly started coming as Hinata still worked away in the kitchen. 

"Hinata I didn't know you could cook so well!"   
"Mmhm! This is really good!"

Hinata smiled at all of the praise and held his head up higher. "It's made with love and TALENT!" he said looking at his mate next to him and stuck his tongue out. Kageyama kicked his leg under the table. "Ow!"

Almost everyone watched them, glancing between the two wondering what they were doing.

Tsukki filled them in. "They are both good at cooking and fight over who is better. The dorm kitchen is always filled with yelling when they are both cooking."

'Oh's could be heard as they looked back at them as the couple eventually started calming down.

Everyone continued eating and when they finished they all went to the living room with Hinata and Noya rushing to get the couch. 

They all crowded into the small living room and Suga spoke over everyone. "Everyone, I have something I want to talk about," Hinata smiled knowingly. "and I have an announcement."

Everyone looked towards Suga and quieted down, waiting. 

"Since we have some people in dorms and everyone would need to sell their homes and everything, I thought I should say it now. I think we should become a pack and move into a Pack Den." Everyone looked around, to see how others were reacting. "I have a reason though. Today Hinata helped me a lot, I was sick as the school and couldn't drive, he brought me home and helped with a lot more. Plus I think it would be good for all of us and many of us have helped each other and I think living under one roof all together would be very helpful."

Everyone could be seen looking towards their bonded mate, or unbonded, and shaking their head yes. Or just to themselves if they didn't have anyone yet.

Suga smiled looking at everyone. "We can talk about details later and then come to a conclusion and see who says yes. But this brings me to my announcement." Hinata smiled wider and Kageyama told him to 'stop being weird dumbass.' "Hinata already knows since he helped me and I just found out today but.. I'm pregnant."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any spelling mistakes- hope you enjoyed! :P

**Author's Note:**

> WOO I love me some Haikyuu ships :DDD  
> What other ships might you guys want to see? Let me know in the comments!  
> And also sorry it’s a weird ending for the chapter ._. I have had the idea for this fic and have had the draft for forever but I never finished the chapter until now sooo tell me if you like it and want more! Might do it even if no one comes out to say they want more bc I like the idea but still! Comments equals motivation equals more frequent posts!


End file.
